A jar contains $7$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $7 + 8 + 7 = 22$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $7$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{22}$.